Ángeles Cáidos
by hinata-angel-caido
Summary: Samael se veia reflejado en los ojos de su hermano, ahora que habia perdido la batalla contra Lucifer ¿que ocurrira con ella? la habia estado esperando mucho tiempo para vovler a perderla de nuevo,levanto el rostro para ver a la bestia de fuego llamada...
1. Prologo

**Hola aquí con un fic de mis inicios como escritora de historias, este fue el primer fic que escriºººbe la verdad me a echo mucha ilusión volver a verlo por una carpeta, la verdad creía que lo había borrado, la historia para mi parecer esta bastante bien a lo mejor en algunos capítulos os suena con otro fic mío que subí hace ya tiempo en este foro "La hija bastarda de Satanás ". E decidido subir Ángeles caídos reeditado entero ya que mi forma de narrar en mis principios no era muy buena, además de que el fic tiene algunos pequeños fallitos pero en fin lo arreglare al escribirlo de nuevo. Espero que os guste y me digáis si queréis que suba el próximo cap. ya que creo que este fic merece la pena leerlo XD.**

"**Demonios que representaran los personajes de Naruto así como una breve descripción" **

**Satanás o Samael (Sasuke) :** Jefe de todos los Satánes. También conocido como el "Veneno de Dios", este título le es otorgado, porque cumple con las ejecuciones de muerte, Que Dios le comanda, lo cual a menudo, hace que se le asocie con el Ángel de la Muerte. Samael o Satán, fue al principio de la creación, el más poderoso de los Tronos-Ángeles

**Lucifer (Itachi) :** Este nombre significa el portador de luz y es erróneamente adjudicado a Satanás. Esto se debe a un pasaje en el libro de Isaías, donde el profeta menciona a Lucifer como un ángel caído y el hijo de la mañana.

**Leviatán (Kisame):** Monstruo del que habla la Biblia La tradición rabínica hace de él un demonio andrógino. Tiene el grado de Gran Almirante. El es el Amo Demonio de los Océanos, ningún arma hecha por los hombre, podía lastimarlo, también era el Rey de las Bestias.

**Naamah (Hinata):** Uno de los cuatro ángeles de la prostitución, y una de las mujeres del terrible Samael. Esta se conoce como la madre de los demonios y fue una de las que corrompiera a los ángeles caídos y su líder Semyaza. Se dice que ocasiona epilepsia a los niños.

**Lilith (Karin):** Según la Cábala, una entidad demoníaca, que goza en matar niños pequeños. Fue la primera esposa de Adán, creada de la tierra al igual que él. Ella no acepto servir a Adán y escapo del jardín del Edén. Dios mando a sus Ángeles, para tratar de disuadirla, pero ella se rehusó a seguir con Adán y Dios la maldijo, haciendo que todos los hijos que ella pariera morirían.

"**Bueno espero que este breve resumen os ayuda a identificar quien es quien y que os resulte menos complicado, muchas gracias por pasaros a leer este fic y por vuestros mensajes"**

**Advertencias:** puede contener lemon (sexo explicito en palabras) lenguaje vulgar, momentos de violencia y muerte de algunos personajes.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Pareja principal:** Sasuhina aunque a lo largo de la historia puede haber otras como Narusaku o GaaTema.

**ANGELES CAIDOS**

**Prologo**

Era una noche fría de invierno, la carretera se encontraba completamente congelada por una fina película de hielo, el aire con poderío movía los arboles tétricos y ramificados del camino. Hiashi conducía su vehículo a altas horas de la noche, dentro del vehículo estaban él junto con su mujer y su hija de seis años ─ ya mismo llegamos a casa, Yuriko─ decía el patriarca de la familia a su mujer, esta asintió para después sonreír y mirar a su niña, la pequeña de cabello azulado y ojos cristalinos observo a su madre sonriendo ─ ¿cuánto falta mami? ─ pregunto la niña con inocencia en sus palabras, Yuriko atrajo a la niña más a su cuerpo ─ No te preocupes Hinata cariño ya falta muy poquito ─. Exclama la madre con dulzura en sus palabras para darle un beso a su hija en la frente.

Hiashi seguía conduciendo pendiente de la calzada cuando sin previo aviso una persona aparece en medio de la carretera haciendo que el hombre perdiera el control del auto, saliéndose de la vía y chocándose contra un árbol, El hombre de cabellera castaña se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras que observaba corriendo el asiento de atrás ─ Hinata ¿ estás bien ? ─ la niña asiente casi llorando para luego observar a su madre que esta se encontraba inconsciente al lado suya tenía el vestido por la parte de la barriga todo manchado de sangre, La pequeña llamo a su mama para que despertara pero ella no respondía ─ mama a-abre los ojos ─ decía la niña con las lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas ,cuando ve algo afuera, Hinata se asoma por la ventana mientras que su padre se dedicaba a llamar a la ambulancia hablando por el móvil con un tono de pavor al ver a Yuriko desmayada y con una fuerte hemorragia. Los ojos cristalinos de la pequeña pudieron divisar a lo lejos una especie de sombra, como si fuera un espectro con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, que la niña al ver aquella mirada cayo desmayada de golpe.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata despierta algo confusa parpadeando unos segundos acostumbrándose a la luz de la sala, miro a alrededor pudiendo divisar el contorno de algunos objetos como una pequeña mesita, un par de sillas y una enorme lámpara se hallaba en el techo, dirigió sus ojos perlados hacia una esquina en donde se encontraba una enfermera sentada en una silla ─ Vaya, ya as despertado ven te llevare con tu padre ─ exclama la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.

Llega hasta donde estaba su padre, este estaba de aquí para allá, nervioso como era de esperar Yuriko podía morir y no solo ella también el bebe que esperaban, se sentó llevándose la mano a la frente entre tanto Hinata se acerco a donde estaba su padre y lo abrazo ─ mama ¿se pondrá bien? ¿Verdad papa? ─ preguntaba la niña, cosa que Hiashi levanto el rostro sonriéndole a su hija y calmándola diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien. Pasaron las horas padre e hija se encontraba sentado en unas sillas frente a la puerta de urgencias en donde estaba su madre siendo operada por los médicos cuando el doctor salió, el hombre tenía el rostro serio dirigiéndose hacia el patriarca de la familia, Hiashi se levanto poniéndose delante del doctor ─ ¿ Y bien ? ¿Como esta mi mujer y el bebe? ─ pregunta Hiashi muy alterado al hombre de bata blanca, este negó con la cabeza diciéndole que su mujer había entrado en paro cardiaco, ellos había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla pero al final Yuriko había muerto con el bebe que llevaba dentro. Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par ─ ¡Eso no puede haber pasado, mi mujer no esta…! ─, cogiendo al medico por el cuello de la camisa ─ Lo siento mucho señor Hiashi ─ el hombre de cabello castaño lo suelta mientras que el medico entra de nuevo en la sala de urgencias. Hiashi miro a su hija, Hinata sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, la niña negó con la cabeza corriendo hacia su padre, este la cogió en brazos mientras la niña no paraba de llorar en su pecho. No podía creer que su mama ya no estuviera con ella nunca más.

Los dos Hyuuga escuchan un fuerte relámpago cerca de la ventana, Hiashi mira hacia la pared, observando a un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro, vestía con una cazadora, una camiseta negra junto con unos vaqueros, el muchacho tenía una mirada penetrante y un rostro inexpresivo estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared.

─ Es una pena verdad, que alguien importante en tu vida se vaya.

─ ¿y tu quien eres muchacho? Mi mujer Yuriko junto con el bebe que esperábamos ellos han muerto y yo…

El joven de cabello azabache se acerco un poco más hacia Hiashi poniéndose delante del hombre y mirándole con aquellas orbes negras mientras que mostraba un sonrisa cínica en su rostro haciendo que el castaño le recorriera un sudor frio por el cuerpo ─ No has podido hacer nada por salvarlos pero, quizá yo pueda cumplir tu deseo de que tu mujer junto con la criatura que tiene en su vientre vuelvan a la vida─ Hiashi al escuchar aquello abrió los ojos de par en par, pero poco después negó con la cabeza y empezó a reírse de manera escandalosa mientras dejaba a la pequeña Hinata en el suelo.

─ ¿Acaso te has escapado de un psiquiatra? ¿Quién te crees que eres? No digas bobadas solo Dios puede obrar milagros.

El moreno sonrió al escuchar aquello, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el rostro de Hiashi mostrando ahora unos ojos rojos tan parecidos como si fueran dos llamar ardientes esa mirada solo podía ser de un demonio, al ver esas orbes rojizas, Hiashi retrocedió hacia atrás poniendo detrás de suya a Hinata.

─ ¿ Qui─ Quien eres tú en realidad ?

─ Yo soy aquel que se rebeló contra Dios, el rey de los infiernos el más poderoso de todos los demonios que habitan en el inframundo mi nombre es Satanás pero usted puede llamarme Samael si el otro nombre le resulta difícil de pronunciar. Encantado de conocerle señor Hiashi.

El diablo hace una reverencia para después sonreír de manera que se le vieran todos los dientes afilados, el hombre se quedo blanco al ver aquello ─ y bien señor Hiashi yo hare que su querida mujer junto con el bebe vuelvan a la vida solo tiene que darme algo a cambio ─ Hiashi frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, acaso el diablo le estaba proponiendo que entregase su alma a cambio de que su mujer despertara del sueño eterno.

─ ¿Que es lo que quieres?... No será mi espíritu

Satanás negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo a la pequeña niña que se hallaba detrás de su padre ─ no me interesa tu patética alma para nada, lo que yo quiero es a tu hija Hinata ─, Hiashi abrió los ojos al escuchar al diablo decir aquello pero después negó con la cabeza ─ Ni creas que voy a entregarte a mi hija ─ El rey del infierno arqueo una ceja al escuchar aquella negación, ─ ¿ está usted hablando enserio? , una lástima la verdad ─.

Hiashi siente como el diablo le sujeta del cuello, levantándolo hacia arriba sin el menor esfuerzo observando cómo su rostro seguía impasible como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera para él lo más normal del mundo, el hombre siente como su corazón cada vez va más deprisa, le estaba costando respirar, escucha la voz grave del diablo hablarle de nuevo.

─ No creas que Dios o sus ángeles vendrá a salvarle de mi, usted no sabe lo persistente que soy, vamos señor Hiashi piénselo le estoy ofreció un buen trato, usted no quiere morir ¿verdad? Lo veo en sus ojos, además piense quien cuidara de la pobre Hinata si también muere, sus tíos no querrán hacerse cargo de ella al fin y al cabo, señor Hiashi convenció a su padre antes de morir para que le cediera la empresa cosa que hizo romper a la familia en dos. Siempre ha sido usted un hombre frio y arrogante capaz de pisotear a su propia familia contar de salir adelante en los negocios, como decirlo ah sí… ¡vendería a su propia madre por un puñado de monedas!

Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, el diablo le estaba haciendo chantaje porque sabía que ese era su punto débil, convenció a su difunto padre que le entregara la empresa a el en vez de su hermano gemelo Hiazhi eso hizo que su pariente no le dirigiera la palabra y se fuera de casa, dudaba que su hermano se quedara al cargo de su hija le tenía un odio atroz a su persona, entonces qué pasaría con Hinata su hija, aparte de eso joder él no quería morir como el demonio había dejado caer anteriormente preferirá dar la vida de su familia antes que la suya propia. ─ De acu-acuerdo hare el trato ─.

El hombre cae al suelo mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, intentando recuperar el aliento ─ ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ─ Preguntaba el mortal al señor de los infiernos ─ nada más fácil debe firmar con su sangre ─. Tras decir esto el diablo abre la palma de su mano haciendo que apareciera una especie de pergamino tras esto abrió el papel, en su otra mano apareció una daga con la que se hizo un profundo coste de la que salía sangre, unas cuantas gotas de caen sobre el pergamino haciendo que la sangre al contacto con el papel escribió su nombre ahora Hiashi tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Cuando el mortal había hecho igual que el demonio le pidió que trajera a su mujer junto con el bebe al mundo de los vivos, el moreno de tez pálida miro de reojo al hombre después observo la sala de urgencias donde estaba la mujer del humano encima de una cama y el bebe en otra, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que la vida fluyera de nuevo por las venas de Yuriko y del bebe.

El doctor salió corriendo hacia la sala de espera, muy alterado dirigiéndose al hombre de melena castaña ─ Señor Hiashi, no se cómo es posible pero su mujer y el bebe ¡ESTAN VIVOS! ─ Dice el médico, haciendo que el castaño observara al hombre de bata blanca para después volver a mirar hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente el diablo pero este ya no estaba.

Hinata corrió hacia su padre sonriendo ─ mama está bien junto con Hanabi ─ dice la niña, Hiashi la coge en brazos, Hinata mira el rostro de su padre que estaba serio ─ papa y ese hombre de antes ¿era amigo tuyo? ─ pregunta la niña a su padre, este no le responde va andando hasta donde estaba su mujer y entran dentro de la sala de urgencias.

Afuera la lluvia no cesaba, Satanás levanto el rostro mirando las nubes oscuras que tapaban el cielo, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara ya había conseguido a aquella niña ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar un poco más de tiempo para que su deseo se haga realidad….

**Continuara….**


	2. Angustia

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar y momentos de violencia demasiados sangrientos para personas sensibles

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Pareja principal: Sasuhina aunque a lo largo de la historia puede haber otras como Narusaku o GaaTema.

**Edad:** + 18

**Letra en cursivas:** Visiones o sueños

**Momento song fic:** Ósea que alguien va a cantar un fragmento de una canción en este capitulo

**ANGELES CAIDOS**

**Capitulo 1**

**Angustia**

El agente Kakashi Hatake estaba en su oficina revisando algunos informes, encima de su escritorio se podía apreciar un autentico caos, un montón de papeles se hallaban esparcidos por toda la mesa, el hombre suspiro cogiendo la taza de café y dándole un sorbo a aquel liquido negro y amargo, alzo una ceja al recibir una llamada telefónica de una persona, resulta que había habido un homicidio, el hombre apunto la dirección de la calle y del piso en donde se había producido ese altercado. Salió de la comisaria de policía, subiéndose en su coche y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que le había indicado por teléfono, Llego un bloque de pisos, donde observo a varios inquilinos asombrados por la noticia del asesinato.

La casera fue quien llamo a la policía al escuchar el disparo del arma de fuego, el agente subió en el ascensor llegando donde vivía la familia. Estando dentro de la estancia se encontró con sus compañeros de trabajo, el inspector Asuma Sarutobi y la forense Kurenai Fuji con varios agentes más ─ Buenos días, ─ dijo la mujer morena de ojos rojos ─ Al parecer se trata de una familia de cuatro miembros ─, el peligris dirigió una mirada hacia los tres cadáveres que estaban el suelo ─ sus nombres son Hiashi Hyuuga junto con su mujer Yuriko y su hija pequeña Hanabi ─ decía el inspector Asuma clavando su mirada en Kurenai. ─ resulta que el padre se a bolado la tapa de los sesos con la pistola, su mujer no se porque se a cortado las venas antes de que llegara su marido del trabajo y la niña ¡es como si la hubiera atacado un lobo salvaje! Es una autentica locura ─ Exclama la mujer sin dar crédito a lo que hace poco habían visto sus camino hasta los cadáveres observando las mantas que cubrían los cuerpos ─ ¿ y el otro miembro de la familia?¿ Quien es? ─ A la pregunta que había formulado Hatake le respondió Kurenai ─ Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga una chica de dieciséis años, ella ahora estará en el instituto ─ dice la mujer de labios rojos mostrando una mirada de tristeza al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Hiashi y de su familia. Kakashi negó con la cabeza ─ Es una lástima pero hay que informar a la chica de lo que le ha ocurrido a su familia, yo me encargare de eso vosotros seguid con el trabajo ─ Los dos agentes asintieron.

Kakashi salió del edificio montándose de nuevo en el coche y dirigiéndose esta vez al instituto en donde estaba estudiando la chica.

…..

Los ojos perlados de la chica miraba el paisaje por la ventana se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos no escuchando como el profesor de matemáticas le llamaba por tercera vez, su compañero de pupitre Kiba Inuzuca le dio un golpe con el codo en su brazo, esta se sorprendió dirigiendo su rostro hacia el chico de cabello castaño─ ¿Que ocu-ocurre Kiba-kun ? ─ Decía la muchacha con su habitual tartamudeo al hablar, la joven se sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte golpe encima de su pupitre dado por el profesor que este miraba a su alumna con el ceño fruncido. ─ Le he estado llamando tres veces señorita Hinata, en ver de perder el tiempo mirando las musarañas debería estar estudiando mas, sus notas en esta materia no son demasiado buenas ─ regaña el profesor a la chica que esta se pone colorada al ver como los demás alumnos se empiezan a reír de ella ─ Lo si-siento profesor, no vol-volvera a ocurrir ─ exclama Hinata bajando su rostro muerta por la vergüenza, el profesor suspira escuchando el timbre tocar y da por terminada la clase.

Hinata junto con Kiba cogieron sus fiambreras para irse a almorzar cuando los dos jóvenes salieron al pasillo se encontraron con la directora Anko, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, esta se dirige a Hinata diciéndole que le acompañe a su despacho mientras que su compañero Kiba Inuzuca camina el solo hasta el patio.

Llegan al despacho de la directora, Hinata entra dentro observando a un hombre de cabello grisáceo, este estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, la directora se puso al lado de Hinata, la muchacha mira hacia Anko y después al desconocido del asiento ─ ¿Hinata Hyuuga? ─ pregunta el hombre de cabello plateado levantándose y caminado hasta estar enfrente de la muchacha, Hinata asiente viendo como el hombre seguía hablando.─ Soy el agente Kakashi Hatake de la policía, tengo que darle una mala noticia a cerca de su familia, ellos… ─ la joven abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella palabra, no pudiendo asumir que su familia estuviera muerta, Hinata negó con la cabeza gritando como una perturbada, ─ ¡ ESO ES MENTIRA! ─ chilla la chica llorando a más no poder ─ ¡ MI FAMILIA NO ESTA MUERTA! ─ de pronto nota como sus fuerzas se debilitan no pudiendo mantenerse en pie debido a la impresión al saber que su familia ya no estaría con ella nunca más, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en su pecho, costándole respirar y haciendo que perdiera la conciencia cayendo al suelo desmayada.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hinata abre los ojos algo confundida tumbada sobre una cama miraba la habitación en done se encontraba, era la sala de un hospital se percato de que alguien había entrado en la habitación pero ella no dijo nada estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte de su familia ¿ quien podría haber hecho algo tan cruel? Se preguntaba la Hyuuga mordiéndose el labio y conteniéndose las ganas de llorar ─ Hinata ─ dijo la persona que había entrado en aquella habitación, se trataba de una mujer que vestía con ropas religiosas, su nombre Shizune y esa mujer era una amiga de su padre ─ Querida niña ─ volvió a repetir la madre superiora, la chica miro a la mujer de cabello negro, en su rostro se podía reflejar mucha tristeza ─ lo siento mucho, me e enterado hace poco y e venido lo mas rápido que e podido ─ La mujer se sentó al lado de la joven mientras que le abrazaba y la tranquilizaba, Hinata levanto el rostro notando como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ─ ¿ Qui-Quien a podido hacer semejante acto de crueldad Shizune- san ? ─ Dice la joven abrazándose fuertemente a la morena de cabello corto y llorando en el pecho de esta.

….

Pasaron varias semanas, Hinata ahora se encontraba en el orfanato " Rosalinda " un edifico de estilo victoriano , dirigido por la madre Shizune, la mujer era ahora la que cuidaba de la Hyuuga como su tutora, allí en el orfanato la chica había hecho algunas amigas entre ellas, una llamada Tenten una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños, su mejor amiga dentro de estos muros, las dos jóvenes compartían habitación y se llevaban bastante bien.

La muchacha de cabello azulado estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines del edificio, observando las flores y demás fauna silvestre que había por los alrededores, porque el orfanato se encontraba a varios metros del pueblo en mitad de un bosque, no por nada si no porque en el municipio no había sitio para construir el edificio.

La chica continuaba caminando por los jardines recordando a su familia eso hacía que su mirada se le nublara y le costara ver a causas de las lagrimas, escucho una voz familiar llamarle desde lejos, secándose la lagrimas con la manga del uniforme para después mirar hacia atrás y ver a su amiga Tenten corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba ─ Te e buscado por todas partes ¿se puede saber que haces aquí sola? ─ dice la chica de los dos moños, Hinata niega con la cabeza mostrada una sonrisa amarga ─ solo estaba mirando las flores nada más─.

La joven de cabello castaño coge del brazo a la Hyuuga mientras que le arrastra corriendo hacia dentro del edificio ─ ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ─ exclamaba Tenten como si estuviera reprimiendo a la peliazul, Hinata ladeo la cabeza no comprendiendo muy bien lo que su amiga le quería decir ─ ¿Que o-ocurre? ─ pregunta Hinata a su amiga de los moños─ no recuerdas que teníamos que limpiar los baños antes de las siete de la tarde, si no la madre superiora Shizune, no castigara ¡ por eso te e estado buscando por todas partes¡ ─ Hinata al escuchar aquello se puso muy blanca como si se tratara de un cadáver ─ ¡ Oh ! lo ol-olvide tenemos que darnos prisa si no Shizune-San, lo siento mu-mucho ─ Le pedía disculpas a Tenten mientras que las dos corrían hacia dentro del edificio.

En el camino se encuentran con dos compañeras mas una de ellas se llamaba Karin una chica con anteojos y cabello rojizo mientras que la otra se llamaba Tayuyá esta era un poco más bajita que Karin además que el color de pelo de esta era fucsia.

Hinata le saludo, estas en cambio solo la miraban con repulsión sobre todo la chica de las gafas, Karin seguía observando a la Hyuuga con una mirada de asco ─ Mira la muy perra, que feliz es con su mísera existencia en el mundo humano ─ exclama Karin con una ira y un odio que sobrepasaba al de un simple mortal, la voz de Tayuyá hizo que Karin arquera una de sus perfectas cejas con voz que trasmitía duda y sobre todo miedo la ser de apariencia humana y pelo rosado le pregunto ─ ¿ Estáis segura de lo que vais hacer ? Mi señora, si el rey se entera nos…─ Se cayó rápidamente al observar un brillo rojizo en los ojos de su ama sintiendo como esta le cogía del pelo fuertemente─ Él no se encuentra aquí ahora pero yo si ¿preferís que os mate yo ahora, Estúpida? Si Naamah pierde el don que ella posé antes de que Satanás llegara a pisar el mundo humano, se acabo todo , Mi señor ya no se interesara por esa puta y se fijara en mi como antes, haciéndome su esposa y convirtiéndome en reina gobernado junto a él en los infiernos ─ Exclama la chica de cabello pelirrojo soltando del pelo a su esclava ─ Lo único que tenéis que hacer es seguir con el plan de esta noche ¡ y por vuestro bien más vale que no metáis la pata¡ ─ exclamaba la pelirroja mientras que entraba ella también en el edificio con aires de grandeza.

Llega la noche, Hinata se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando se despierta a causa de que tiene que ir al baño, caminado por el pasillo pasa delante de la pequeña Iglesia de estilo barroco, varios cuadros de santos, vírgenes y arcángeles colgaban de la pared decorándola.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza al ver a Tayuyá allí esta se encontraba llorando en uno de los bancos de madera, La morena se acerco con toda su buena fe a ver lo que le ocurría ─ Tayuyá ¿que te o-ocurre? ¿Por que e-estas llorando? ─ Cuando de pronto la chica se sorprende al escuchar como del llanto pasaba a reírse de manera oscura y siniestra, Tayuyá levanta el rostro encontrándose la mirada de terror de la peliazul ─ eres demasiado confiada antes no hubieras caído en un truco tan sencillo como este ─.

La mirada de Tayuyá emitió un resplandor haciendo que Hinata se encontrara como mareada, todo el lugar comenzó a darle vueltas cayendo al suelo observando como una sombra oscurecía el rostro de Tayuyá mientras que sonreía enseñando una hilera de dientes afilados como si de agujas se tratasen.

…

La chica de cabello fucsia corría a gran velocidad por medio del bosque como si tuviera la fuerza y velocidad de un animal salvaje, a decir verdad ya no tenía el aspecto de humana ahora dejaba ver su verdadera identidad entre la sombras de la noche, cargaba con Hinata sobre su espalda sin el menor esfuerzo, saltando de árbol en árbol impulsada por las ramas de la floresta.

El rostro de Tayuyá se volvió oscuro mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, observando a pocos metros la cueva en donde estaría su señora Karin esperándola.

Llego a la entrada de la gruta mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad cuando ve como el fuego de las antorchas ilumina el centro de la caverna, allí en mitad de aquella cueva se alzaba un pequeño altar de piedra, en el suelo yacían varias velas alrededor del soporte de piedra, Tayuyá arqueo una ceja al ver que su ama no estaba presente en el sitio del encuentro ─ Mi señora ¿está usted aquí ? ─ exclama la de cabello fucsia cuando ve a su dueña colgar del techo como si de una vampiresa se tratase oh pero aquella criatura de cabello rojizo y ojos de esa misma tonalidad era peor que esos seres de la noche. ─ Estoy aquí, al parecer eres una diablesa tan patética que no as sentido mi presencia, trae a la chica hasta aquí y la colocas sobre el altar, yo me encargare de amarrarla fuertemente con estas cadenas ─ decía la muchacha de anteojos mientras sostenía entre sus manos una gruesos grilletes de hierro.

Hinata parpadeo unos segundos antes de despertar del todo, dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba, un sitio húmedo y frio, la chica asustada abre los ojos de par en par al encontrarse atada de manos y no pudiéndose mover de encima del soporte de piedra─ ¿Don-donde es-estoy? ¿Que esta pa-pasando? ─ Chilla la peliazul asustada al ver en donde estaba y como se encontraba, atada sin poder salir de allí ni moverse. ─ Ka-Karin ¡ que es-estas ha-haciendo ¡ ─ Grita la morena a la pelirroja que esta, se da la vuelta mientas con aires de grandeza y soberbia observa a Hinata que estaba asustada a más no poder ─ Mi nombre es Lilith, la gran Lilith no Karin como tu antes me has llamado, ese nombre es falso… Pero basta de charla quiero deleitarme con tu agonía y sufrimiento, te pagare con la misma moneda que tú me has pagado, Maldita ─ .

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como una criatura aparecía delante de ella de la nada, un ser de apariencia humana y demoniaca a la vez, con dos enormes cuernos, alas de murciélago y un gran falo mientras que el ser del infierno caminaba hasta su próxima víctima ─ ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Incubo ─ dice la diablesa de anteojos mostrando una sonrisa con unos grandes colmillos y señalando a Hinata que se encontraba intentando soltarse de las cadenas mientras las lagrimas descendía por sus mejillas y gritaba al ver como aquel demonio se acercaba mas a ella, Lilith hecho una carcajada mientras veía el terror y el miedo en los ojos blanquecinos de su eterna enemiga Naamah, El demonio Incubo se dirigió hacia la joven, lamiéndole la mejilla y haciendo que a la muchacha le entraran nauseas para después abrirle las piernas ─ ¡ NO QUIERO! ─ Chilla Hinata al sentir la virilidad del demonio rozar su intimidad.

La ser de cabello rojizo sonreía mientras veía como su plan se iba a hacer realidad, su sueño de que Satanás la convirtiera en reina y estar junto a él por toda la eternidad , cuando de pronto siente otra presencia que ella conocía bastante bien ─ ¡ NO LO HAGAS! ─ gruñe la diablesa al ver como una sombra pasaba a gran velocidad, observando al desconocido que había aparecido de la nada que con un gran cuchillo que portaba en sus manos cortaba el falo del Incubo de un golpe para después descuartizar al demonio haciendo que la pobre Hinata pegara un grito de terror al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones del cuello del demonio de la lujuria para después este caer muerto y desaparecer como si fuera simple humo ─ ¿Os encontráis bien? Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde ─.

La diablesa pelirroja apretó los puños con fuerza mientras rugía como una fiera ─ Hijo de puta ¡ Que narices haces aquí! ─ el desconocido sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su gran cuchillo ─ Eres más estúpida de lo que pareces ─ decía el demonio de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos ─ como te atreves a ponerle la mano encima, piensas que él no se había percatado de lo que tramabas ─ la pelirroja retrocedió al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Suigetsu el general de los ejércitos de Satanás y también su guardaespaldas personal.

Suigetsu dirijo sus ojos amarillos hacia la muchacha de cabello azulado, con un golpe rápido y certero rompe las cadenas que sostenían a la pobre Hinata, que esta se queda petrificada al ver como el espadachín se acercaba a ella mostrando una sonrisa ─ No tengas miedo pequeña, estas dos ya no te molestaran mas se viene conmigo al infierno ese es su hogar igual que el tuyo, pobre Lilith su castigo será un tormento, pero en fin será mejor que te prepares cuando Satanás venga a por ti.

Hinata al escuchar ese nombre tuvo terribles convulsiones como si miles de demonios se hubieran apoderado de su cuerpo pero no era nada de eso estaba teniendo un sueño, se encontraba todavía consciente por unos segundos observando cómo se abría el suelo de la cueva y llamaradas salían de el interior de la tierra después al cabo de unos segundos todo la oscuridad la envolvió sumergiéndose en esa especie de trance o de sueño.

Parpadeo unos instantes se encontraba atravesado un gran pasillo , este lugar solo se encontraba adornado por espejos y al final del pasadizo se alzaba una gran puerta , No sabía dónde estaba tenía miedo, ella no quería estar en ese lugar cuando de pronto a sus oídos llega una voz tan hermosa que se puede comparar con la voz de los ángeles del cielo, la muchacha como embrujada por ese canto celestial, no siendo consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a caminar atravesando el pasillo de los espejos y llegando hasta la enorme puerta de madera, escuchando con más claridad aquella hermosa voz y deleitándose con esa música tan agradable que llegaba a sus oídos.

"Si es verdad que hay algo mas

Yo te esperare, necesito descansar

Tu amor me llevare, me voy hacia un

Lugar donde el tiempo es una

Ilusión, la brisa es de color

La voz música y el sol es de algodón.

Atravesare la luz, en forma de eternidad

Mi voz se silenciera mi cuerpo será el ayer

En gotas de alma voy, navegando hacia el final…

(Canción Mago de oz (Es hora de marchar)

Hinata seguía escuchando detrás de la puerta no sabía porque pero comenzó a llorar, aquella melodía transmitía mucha tristeza y soledad como si el que la cantaba estuviera describiendo como se sentía, se llevo la mano al pecho no dejando de gimotear, cuando de pronto escucha hablar al desconocido, él había dejado de cantar y ahora le preguntaba el motivo de su llanto ─ ¿por qué estáis llorando? ¿Acaso es por mí? ─ Decía el que estaba detrás de la puerta Hinata asintió para después decir lo siguiente ─ vu-vuestra voz y esa canción transmitía mucha soledad, co-como…─ La muchacha se calló al ver como el individuo continuaba lo que ella estaba a punto de decir ─ como si estuviera en la más absoluta oscuridad, como si estuviera completamente solo sin nadie, no os preocupéis ya no volveré a estar solo nunca mas, Hinata tu estarás aquí junto a mi ─ La chica asustada retrocede hacia atrás, con terror en su rostro observa como la enorme puerta se abría y que de la cual salía como una especie de densa y oscura niebla, también se escuchaba como toda clases de voces, gritos, llantos, risas macabras, peticiones de socorro, eso a Hinata le puso la piel de gallina intento correr, escapar de ese lugar pero parecía como si sus pies se hubieran convertido en piedra, se tapo los oídos no querido escuchar aquellas horribles voces, cuando de pronto lo ve, dirige sus ojos blanquecinos hacia el interior de la sala para observar a una criatura alada con unos ojos tan negros y tan oscuros como la oscuridad de la niebla que la estaba rondando─ No sabes lo importante que eres para mí─ Dice el desconocido con una sonrisa que hace que Hinata le recorra un sudor frio, Hinata tenía miedo, no quería estar en lo cierto que aquel ser maligno pudiera ser él , negó con la cabeza no queriendo preguntar cómo se llamaba pero no había otra alternativa para saber si ese era el ser que ella creía que era ─ ¿ qui-quiero saber tu nombre? Di-dímelo ─.

El ser alado emitió una carcajada al escuchar aquel tartamudeo ─ Si deseas saber mi nombre te lo diré con mucho gusto, mi nombre es SATANAS ─ El diablo al pronunciar su nombre hizo que la niebla comenzará a engullir a Hinata esta pego un grito de terror al ver como cada vez la niebla comenzaba a tragarla mas y mas hasta que solo podía escuchar a lo lejos la carcajada enferma del diablo.


End file.
